Paths of the Star-Crossed Lovers
by LauraTheChocobo
Summary: The path of the star-crossed lovers, torn by war. The path of love and hate are met by fate at the crossroads. Where shall it lead? V/H
1. Star-Crossed

Choosing Paths: Wrong from Right  
  
  
  
How do you know which road to choose? Is there some fate working it's magic, and you can't help BUT to choose the right path? And how would you know if the path is right, if you didn't know where the other path would lead? The road less taken, is not always the right path. Yet the road more often taken seems to be wrong. So how can you know which road to choose? You know from your heart? Or maybe prior knowledge or experience? But possibly, you might know because you've seen it, in a dream, and you know it, like the back of your hand. But maybe, since you know that path, you choose to take the other, just for adventure and out of curiousity. Whatever path is taken, that path will be your destiny. And you can not turn back, but all you can do is take another step foward. Foward in the right direction? Or foward in the wrong direction? The things you see along the way, and the people you meet are sure to tell you which path you've taken. But along the way there are detours, and there are obstacles, there are roadblocks, and there are misguidences. It's all part of the path. The path of life, and the path of death. The path of love, and the path of heartbreaks. The path of sorrow, and the path of happiness. These paths of emotions lay out life itself, overlapping other paths, and crossing the stars. Maybe all roads lead to that somewhere. That place of perfect rights, and the place of perfect wrongs. The path of life is a hard one. But still, it's a path. All roads and paths are meant to take you somewhere, but just how long are you willing to walk?  
  
  
  
  
Star-crossed lovers roaming their lands, setting forth towards the morning star, never to see each others face, because of the clouds that block their path. This shall be the prophecy of the two lovers torn by war and brought together by fate. The two that shattered a nation, and molded a world for others to live in. The two twin worlds, different, but the same, lost but yet found, close but so far away. The twin worlds that mark the era of war, and close the era of peace. The world of love, the world of hate. The world of life, and the world of death. The world of Van, and the world of Hitomi. The two star crossed lovers brought together by destruction, and torn apart by love. "Torn apart by love". Love is supposed to unite, not tear apart! But because of the love for Hitomi's family, she had to return. Did sorrow engulf the both? Or were they more appreciative towards others feelings, and now see life through the eyes of heros? Maybe their love will continue, travelling through the stars, channeling down the clouds, soaring past hurt and pain, barely missing pain and hurt, and entering the heart with open arms.   
  
Love soars on wings,  
hurt hides in shadows,  
but their bond is like a force of gold,  
strong as metal,  
glimmering in the sun,  
well known,  
worth a fortune to each of them,  
and admired by others.  
  
Hitomis eyes see through the thought and soul. Van's eyes show a warriors heart, and courage of a lion. Hitomis heart has confusion, but passion. Vans heart is that of a stubborn old man, but strong-willed. Hitomis world is that of technology and morals. Vans is off tradition and culture. Her voice is that of care, and his of determination. Her past is of love and light. His is of hurt and pain, mixed with agony and troubled with death.  
  
She will bring him to see that with love, he can achieve his dreams, show the stregnth of a nation in his eyes, lead the world to peace, grasp the dreams of others, and hold the world in his hands. He will show her that you don't always have to do whats right, love is blind, the world sees through you, hold the hearts of many, teach others to see through the dark to the light, and marry the love inside your heart.   
  
Their love is strong, but their bond is stronger. You should not fear love, for love is what brings troubled hearts out of the dark into the light, kiss the sun, and make the spirit soar. 


	2. Van: The Love-Struck King

Van:  
  
We were meant to be. I'm sure of that. But were we meant to stay together? Our paths were intersected by fate, and I was to blind to see it. I just wanted to see her as another woman, but heart...my heart thought differently. My heart shouted at me, SCREAMED for me to tell her! It ached when I saw her hurt, and mourned when- when she was kissed by another man. I didn't listen to my heart. I thought my emotions just got in the way. It blocked my destiny, dammit! But- I, as usual, was wrong. Merle saw right through this. She knew my heart yearned for Hitomi's compassion. And she was right. A sparkle of Hitomi's eyes pierced my heart. And what did I do? I shoved her away. Told her to leave me alone! I regret that. If I knew...If I only knew how she felt, I would've told her...I would've told her sooner, so we could've been together. She had called me pig-headed, and she was right. If only I hadn't shut the light out of my heart, and been afraid. Ha..the King of Fanalia, afraid to tell a woman he loves her! The path of love led straight to my heart, and she walked down it with ease. In her eyes, everything was so clear, and so apparent. Because of her, I saw my mother...I found my brother...my kingdom was seen through a different pair of eyes, my world was turned upside down by a pair of big green eyes, and a mop of brown flowing hair. Who could've thought that a mere woman would steal the heart of me? A stubborn fool who only wanted to fight. But I wanted to fight to protect her. Another path twisted around. I keep backtracking to her...everything leads back to her...Because I love her. Because I want to be with her. I want to know she's safe. I want to feel her hair in my fingers..and I want her...to want me...but...she's gone. They say if you love something, you should set it free. And I did. But will she return? Our paths are certainly to cross again. Because we are destined...the stars planned it out, and set a course directly from my heart to hers. And this pendent, that I clutch dearly, is the beacon to hers. It WILL lead a path across the stars to her. And I will get her back one day...I swear to the Gods above, that Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon, is my one true love.  
  
  
A/N: Just for my one Review!! :-) 


	3. Hitomi: Reader of The Stars

Hitomi:  
  
True love. At first, the words were just a mere fairy tale, and I was just a child. But now, true love are words that make me think of one thing: Van. And I guess, in a way, our love is like a fairy tale. I mean, he IS a king, and on another planet. And I was often called princess. Princess of The Mystic Moon. But in another way, our love was just plain and simple: a boy-loves-a-girl-who-loves-him-back. Simple as pie. But...it's NOT that simple...he's stars away from me. I used to love looking at the stars, but now, I look at them in a different light. Those stars that seperate us...those stars that I had travelled across..those stars that shine ever so brightly, winking and glimmering. I can read the stars. They told me I was destined for him, but I was a child and didn't understand. "The Serpent." "The Two Towers." The card of distant seperation. Two towers. Two lovers. I see. The Serpent. Van. Thinking about it now, each of my tarot cards represent something on Gaia. The two lovers - Me and Van? I still can't understand how we can be so in love with each other, and not even notice it till it was to late. And I had to return. It's for the best. And our love still travels the stars. Thank God for that. I had just told him that I was doing fine, and the truth of the matter is, I am. Though I miss him so, I know that he's okay, and everythings fine. Just that thought alone, fills my heart. But another though gives me reassurane- his love. I know he loves me with as much passion as I love him. Haha. To think, I love a man who lives across the stars, in a kingdom gaurded by dragons! My, how that must sound to most people! People....Merle..Millerna..Allen..Dryden..Folken..Dilandau... All of whom were associated with Van. Why does everything lead back to him??? Why does my heart ache when I think of him, but also be full at the same time? My path was a hard one to run, but I'm glad I got to run it. And maybe, one day, I'll get to backtrack, and see that stubborn king. I'll be able to see the man who stole my heart, and keeps it close to his. Van de Fenal, I love you.  
  
  
A/n:Thank you again, SSS, for reviewing. *laughs* It's good to know I'm not just writing this for the heck of it. 


End file.
